Distração
by Thata Martins
Summary: 1x02 Nanny McDead. Depois daquele caso particularmente difícil, Beckett tem problemas para escrever o relatório. Castle aparece para ajudar. Conteúdo adulto.


**04 de Junho de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 1x02 Nanny McDead. Depois daquele caso particularmente difícil, Beckett tem problemas para escrever o relatório. Castle aparece para ajudar. Conteúdo adulto.

**Beta:** Leds (Obrigada, linda)

**Avisos:** Spoilers do 1x02 (se é que se pode considerar isso de spoiler). Sexo. Talvez alguns surtos psicóticos-homicidas no final (não me matem, por favor! Sou muito jovem pra morrer!).

* * *

**Distração**

Ela estava sentada à sua mesa abarrotada de papeis na delegacia. O lugar estava quase vazio e calmo. A luz da sua mesa era a única acesa por ali àquela hora – a maioria dos policiais de plantão estavam na cozinha jantando e assistindo o jogo. Beckett terminava os relatórios daquele caso tão peculiar e que tinha remexido em algumas feridas do seu passado.

Sentia-se exausta. Ver aquela pobre menina quase arruinar sua vida por causa de um homem mais velho que deveria saber melhor das coisas e não tirar proveito de sua ingenuidade... Chutou algo dentro de Kate. Com toda a força que era possível.

Sua cabeça rodava. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil concentrar-se nas palavras. Escrevê-las, então, parecia um sacrifício. Jogou a caneta com força na mesa, apertando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Ela queria jogar-se em sua cama e dormir por uns cinco anos, mas sabia que se fosse para casa agora não conseguiria. Ficaria andando de um lado para outro, pensando em mil coisas que ela não queria pensar no momento.

Sentiu um cheiro familiar invadir suas narinas. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, encarando uma grande xícara fumegante que estava à sua frente. Seguiu a mão que a segurava até se deparar com os olhos claros de Castle.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, enquanto pegava a xícara das mãos dele. Olhou para dentro do copo, para o líquido claro, e desviou os olhos para ele novamente.

- De nada, doçura. – ele apontou a porcelana branca com a cabeça. – Chá. Você precisa de alguma coisa quente e descafeinada. Não deveria estar em casa?

- Relatório. – ela apontou os papeis da mesa.

- Não podia deixar para amanhã?

- Para que deixar para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje? – ela sorriu, sem humor nenhum, antes de bebericar da xícara. – Hum... Bom.

Beckett observou as linhas dos cantos dos olhos dele aparecerem enquanto os lábios eram repuxados num sorriso pretensioso. Ao mesmo tempo em que o achava bonito e fascinante, ela tinha vontade de sacar sua arma e fazê-lo implorar por sua vida. Como uma pessoa podia mexer tanto com ela?

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, dando um segundo gole na bebida.

- Eu vim lhe animar. – ele sorriu mais ainda. – Um dos rapazes me ligou, dizendo que você ainda estava aqui, com uma cara emburrada... Então resolvi fazer companhia.

- Em qual testa devo botar uma bala?

Ele riu do comentário, levantando da cadeira e passando por trás da detetive. Ela olhou para o outro lado, esperando ver a silhueta dele ir até a cafeteira, mas ele parou exatamente atrás dela e tirou a xícara de suas mãos, depositando-a na mesa.

Depois simplesmente colocou as mãos em seus ombros, massageando-os suavemente, sentindo o corpo de Beckett enrijecer de repente.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela disse, com uma nota de pânico em sua voz.

- Pensando em uma maneira eficiente de quebrar seu pescoço. – ele disse em tom de deboche. – O que acha que estou fazendo? Relaxe, Beckett!

Ela ia torcer seu braço para afastá-lo de si, mas as mãos grandes e fortes aplicavam a pressão certa nos pontos certos e ela se pegou fechando os olhos e _aproveitando_.

- Então... – ele esticou o pescoço para a folha de papel. – Como vai o relatório?

- Parado. Não consigo articular as palavras certas. – ela fez um som frustrado. – É um simples relatório, mas elas me fogem completamente.

- Sabe o que eu faço quando isso me acontece?

- Difícil de imaginar que isso aconteça com você. – ela bebeu um gole do chá, pensando em como ele descreveu a história do vizinho do 8B com tanta habilidade, hipnotizando a todos e convencendo-os a perseguir uma história de que nenhum deles tinha dado crédito até ele abrir a boca. – Enche a cara de uísque?

- Estou lisonjeado pela imagem que tem de mim. - ele sorriu de lado. – Mas não. Eu abstraio.

- Abstrai?

- Isso. Eu paro de pensar naquilo. Dou uma volta, assisto a um filme, leio alguma coisa totalmente diferente do meu trabalho... Distraio-me.

- Bom, no seu caso, você tem tempo e recursos disponíveis, Castle... Eu, aqui, não tenho nada disso.

- Para isso que eu vim, detetive. – ele girou a cadeira em que ela estava, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele, enquanto o próprio se sentava em uma que estava próxima e a arrastava para perto dela. – Para lhe contar uma história.

- Uma história? – ele assentiu. – Que tipo de história?

- A história mais fascinante de todos os tempos... – a voz baixa e misteriosa dava uma entonação dramática que a fez engolir em seco. – Uma história que responde a questão mais perturbadora, que todos nós já nos perguntamos um dia. A coisa que mais assombra as mentes das crianças ao redor do mundo.

- E essa coisa é...?

- De onde... surgiram... os... bebês.

Beckett olhou para Castle incrédula. Sua boca abriu, enquanto ela tentava descobrir se ouvira direito.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. – ele bateu a mão no joelho dela duas vezes – De onde vêm os bebês. Seus pais provavelmente contaram que eles são carregados por uma cegonha, ou que duas abelhinhas jogam polens diferentes numa flor e é dali que os bebês saem, mas... Desculpe-me a franqueza, detetive, mas eles... Mentiram.

O tom dele era tão sério, mas tão sério, que ela não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação. Só ficou ali parada, encarando-o profundamente, totalmente paralisada.

- Mas não pense que foi porque não a amavam. Na verdade, foi porque amavam demais. Amavam tanto que não podiam pensar na doce filhinha deles fazendo o que os adultos chamam de... – e aqui ele baixou a voz a um sussurro. – Sexo.

- Por favor, Castle, eu estou trab...

Ela girou a cadeira para terminar o relatório, mas ele a girou em sua direção outra vez. Beckett olhou dentro de seus olhos, procurando por uma indicação de suas intenções. Nada. Por algum motivo, Castle era mais difícil de ler e prever do que outra pessoa jamais fora para ela.

- Então... Como tudo começa? Simples. Um homem e uma mulher se conhecem. Digamos... no trabalho. Ela faz algumas perguntas a ele, ele se encanta por ela e começa a segui-la por onde ela vá, tentando conquistar seu coraçãozinho de qualquer jeito.

"No começo, ele é nada mais do que um estorvo em sua vida, um homem arrogante e infantil seguindo-a para todos os lados, importunando. Depois, ela acaba descobrindo a verdadeira natureza dele, através dos problemas que eles resolvem".

Beckett engoliu em seco. Disfarces. Tudo era resolvido através de disfarces.

- Até que, um dia, a atração evidente entre os dois não pode mais ser negada. E eles se entregam àquilo. – ele fez uma pausa, olhando para ela e gesticulando. – Pode acontecer depois de um jantar. Um fabuloso jantar em algum bom restaurante. Ele pede frango, ela pede... – ele a examina atentamente – um filé. Tudo regado a um bom vinho e com direito a uma deliciosa sobremesa de chocolate.

Beckett estava concentrada em suas palavras, olhando atentamente em seus olhos, tentando descobrir como o cérebro dele funcionava. As palavras não podiam jorrar assim de sua boca porque _podiam_. Ele devia ter um segredo.

- Tudo corre maravilhosamente bem, apesar de alguns xingamentos da parte da moça. – Beckett rola os olhos. – e ele a leva para casa. Eles entram em seu carro e partem pela cidade, o silêncio dominando a conversa, enquanto eles repassavam mentalmente todos os detalhes daquela noite deliciosa. E então... – pausa para um suspense. Beckett, obviamente, já estava envolvida com a história. Castle tinha esse poder sobre ela: silenciá-la e envolvê-la com suas tramas. – Eles chegam à rua dela. Descem do carro. Ela desce sozinha, porque não tem paciência para esperá-lo descer e abrir a porta para ela.

- Castle...

- Shh, ainda não terminei. – ele pigarreia, retomando o rumo rapidamente na sua cabeça e continuando a narrar a história. – Eles conversam brevemente sobre a noite ter sido ótima, ela cora e olha para o chão, envergonhada pelos elogios que ele faz. Quando ela levanta os olhos novamente, o brilho dentro dos orbes dele já não é mais o mesmo. Tem alguma coisa diferente naquele olhar. Uma admiração desenfreada que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

"Ele diz, em voz suave e baixa 'Boa noite', aproxima o rosto devagar e deposita um beijo suave no canto de sua boca. Quando ele se afasta, ela o olha seriamente, um brilho de dúvida passando os olhos castanhos. Quando essa dúvida some, ela o puxa pela nuca, beijando-o com fome".

Beckett, inconscientemente, passa a língua pelos lábios. O movimento quase passa despercebido por Castle, tão interessado estava no olhar que ela lhe lançava.

- Os degraus não são empecilhos para o casal, e a privacidade da câmera quebrada do elevador só facilita o trabalho dele de excitá-la. Os toques, gemidos e beijos estão aumentando a intensidade da paixão quando ele para no andar em que ela mora. Os dois descem e vão aos tropeços até a porta. Ela se vira para colocar a chave na fechadura, mas os beijos que recebe na nuca tiram sua concentração.

"Quando finalmente consegue abrir a porta, ela se vira rapidamente e o agarra, enquanto ele chuta a madeira. Os casacos caem no chão e eles dão alguns passos, até o corpo dela encostar-se a uma parede. O bonito e simples vestido azul é retirado e largado no chão, enquanto ela abre com fúria a camisa branca dele".

Beckett engoliu em seco, sentindo um calor subir por suas bochechas.

- Eles esbarram nas paredes do corredor em direção ao quarto. As mãos dela abrem o cinto e o zíper da calça, enquanto ele alcança o fecho do sutiã preto que ela usa. – Castle baixou ainda mais a voz, obrigando a detetive a aproximar-se um pouco para poder escutá-lo. Ele sorriu. – A calça cai no mesmo instante que o sutiã. Ele a joga na cama, enquanto luta com o pedaço de pano emaranhado em suas pernas. Assim que ele se vê livre de tudo aquilo, sua boca envolve um dos seios, brincando com o mamilo.

"Os gemidos que saem da boca dela o fazem ficar mais e mais excitado a cada minuto, e ela pode sentir o tamanho da excitação esfregando em sua coxa. A mão grande e calejada deslizando por seu corpo até seu ponto central a faz estremecer. Os estímulos constantes, por cima do tecido do lingerie, a fazem se contorcer de prazer, enquanto o chama pelo nome de um jeito quase sujo".

Beckett pensou em como aquele lugar estava ficando quente. Mais quente que o inferno. Tudo porque a voz aveludada de Castle estava lhe contando uma história, uma história pornográfica, bem ali, na sua frente, com as mãos em cada braço da cadeira dela, não deixando espaço para que pudesse escapar.

- Ela gira os corpos, ficando por cima dele. Os olhos escuros de desejo, segurando os pulsos dele, sua boca vai descendo pelo pescoço e tronco, até chegar à parte pulsante envolvida pelo pano grosseiro da cueca azul-marinho. Deposita um beijo suave, arrancando um suspiro da boca dele. Seus dedos ágeis o libertam e sua língua começa a acariciá-lo, o planeta girando mais e mais rápido a cada segundo.

"Quando ela menos espera, ele se liberta do carinho e a gira na cama, ficando por cima. O olhar doce e quente que trocam é estímulo o suficiente para que ele se enterre fundo em sua amada, mas ele a beija torturantemente, até que um gemido frustrado escapa da boca avermelhada, e os olhos dela procuram os dele, implorando".

Castle chega ainda mais perto de Beckett, tão perdido no olhar da detetive quanto ela estava perdida em suas palavras. Os olhos do homem escaparam para a boca rosada entreaberta, esquecendo-se do que era importante. Um suspiro baixo foi o suficiente para que acordasse e encontrasse os olhos bonitos novamente.

- Quando os corpos finalmente se fundem, o mundo se perde. As cores desbotam, o vento para de soprar. Respirar já não parece tão importante para eles quando começam a lutar com cada espasmo que perpassa seus corpos. Um terremoto acontece quando o ritmo aumenta e os gemidos ficam cada vez mais altos.

"E em determinado momento acontece: uma corrente de prazer passa pelos dois, conectando suas almas. Eles se perdem um no outro e uma paz assola suas mentes. São jogados ao céu numa velocidade incrível e ficam pairando por segundos preciosos, antes de serem jogados de forma deliciosa de volta a Terra."

Beckett engole em seco e aproxima o rosto mais do escritor, sem perceber. Tão ocupado em encarar os olhos castanhos, nem percebeu o que acontecia. Pensava que a respiração quente que sentia bater em sua bochecha era a própria, voltando para brincar com ele.

- O mundo explode em milhões de cores, como num caleidoscópio brilhante. As respirações se confundem, os suores se misturam e as mentes derretem. As únicas coisas que sobram são os sorrisos deliciados e luminosos, rodeados pela paixão e cumplicidade, adornados pelo cheiro do ato consumado.

As bocas de Castle e Beckett estão separadas por poucos centímetros agora, ambas entreabertas, cada uma com seu motivo. Castle passa a língua pelos lábios, antes de retomar a palavra:

- Isso, detetive Beckett, – a voz grossa, rouca e capaz de fazer Kate esquecer do próprio nome vibrou pela face da mulher ruiva, jogando aquela onda para dentro de seu peito – é o que chamamos de... Sexo.

Milímetros. A qualquer minuto agora. Beckett fecharia os olhos, se pudesse desconectá-los dos de Richard por um segundo sequer. Parecia que nem que sua vida dependesse disso, ela conseguiria.

- Bem... – o sussurro era desesperador – Já fiz minha parte. Agora é a sua vez.

Beckett engoliu em seco, o desespero e medo que sentia faziam seus lábios tremerem. Parecia impossível que ela conseguisse chegar mais perto, sem que encostasse sua boca na de Castle, mas ela conseguiu. Preparou-se psicologicamente para o próximo passo, quando a voz dele soou mais uma vez:

- Comece a escrever.

E ele sorriu sacana, levantando da cadeira, cruzando o escritório, deixando-a sozinha com seu cheiro inebriante. Beckett piscou várias vezes. Demorou para seu cérebro se conectar e entender o que tinha acontecido. Fechou o semblante quando percebeu que Castle tinha brincado com ela mais uma vez e quão fácil estava ficando para ele atingi-la.

Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar rapidamente e antes que pensasse em um xingamento bom o suficiente para o escritor de sucesso, as palavras de seu relatório começaram a jorrar bem na sua frente. Pegou a caneta, antes que fugissem por puro capricho.

Meia hora depois, tinha terminado tudo, assinado e deixado em cima da mesa. Pegou o casaco, despediu-se de dois policiais que apareceram por ali e foi pegar o elevador. Já dentro da caixa de metal, apertou o botão e esperou as portas fecharem-se, sorrindo por perceber que Castle, afinal, tinha razão.

Era bem mais fácil quando você se distraía.

**FIM**


End file.
